1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall beds, and in particular, a wall bed which, when hidden from view, is enclosed within a structure that looks like a fireplace.
2. Background Discussion
Wall beds are well known devices which enable a bed to be stored in an upright, generally vertical position, hidden within a wall or a cabinet when not in use. When the bed is to be used, the cabinet or other enclosure is opened and the bed is moved from the vertical to a horizontal position. The conventional enclosures are usually cabinet-type structures that look like an armoire.